This invention relates generally to web-based systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for displaying web-based data files.
The collections of computer networks known as the Internet and World Wide Web have produced a dramatic improvement in electronic communications and information accessibility. Using remote terminals and local area networks connected with the Internet, individuals and organizations are now able to easily access web-based data files. More specifically, many individuals and organizations conduct extensive research and testing via Internet web browsers prior to purchasing, disassembling, or replacing equipment.
For example, users of gas turbine engines, often research potential upgrade components for compatibility prior to replacing existing components. As the complexity of the gas turbine engines has increased, so has the demand to receive detailed information regarding components. Depending on the type of web-based file being accessed, users must acquire software tools in addition to the web browser, for the specific purpose of viewing interactive animations. Within many organizations, the ability to install software is controlled to prevent inappropriate or incompatible software from being inadvertently installed to a network. Furthermore, depending on a bandwidth of the network connection, downloading or accessing such software may be a time-consuming task. As a result, installing web-browser plug-in software may be a formidable task. Furthermore, known non plug-in animation solutions do not provide the user with the ability to control the animation, e.g. forward motion, reverse motion, pause the animation, etc., and thus, limit a viewing opportunities of users.